Banana Kavaro
|name = Banana Kavaro |kana = バナナ゠カヴァーオ |rōmaji = Banana Kavāo |japanese voice = Kiyono Yasuno |english voice = Skyler Davenport |manga debut = Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Forest Green |hair = Peach |status = Alive |affiliation = Kite Amateur Hunters |previous affiliation = Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |occupation = Amateur Hunter |previous occupation = Member of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |image gallery = yes}} Banana Kavaro (バナナ゠カヴァーオ, Banana Kavāo) is an Amateur Hunter and member of the former Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Appearance Banana has short fair hair with shaven sides, no visible nose, big beady eyes, and an almond-shaped head. She wears a baggy overall styled clothing, similar baggy style clothing underneath, and a fanny pack around her waist. Personality Banana is a cordial person, who is also rather knowledgable with extensive knowledge on the Chimera Ants' hierarchy system and behavior personalities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 Plot Chimera Ant arc Banana and her fellow Amateur Hunters return from their unmentioned task somewhere in an arboreous area within the Kakin Empire. Immediately, they're introduced by their leader Kite to Gon and Killua. Hearing Killua's surname, Banana inquires if Killua is related to the family of assassins, the Zoldyck Family, to which he confirms. Kite then discloses that both Gon and Killua are both Pro-Hunters, leaving the Amateur Hunters astonished. Gathered by a campfire the Amateur Hunters introduce themselves and during the discussion of the Camp Tiger, Banana elaborates that it's the first discovery of a kind of Magical Beast that prefers to eat cooked meat and offers to show a video of how the tigers cook their meat, to which, the boys agree to see excitedly. When Kite and the Amateur Hunters turn in their findings to their Kakin contractor Wong, he elatedly thanks them and promises them that he will give them recommendations to other ministries. Also, Wong mentions how the Southernpiece Auction has acquired a strange specimen. So Kite, the Amateur Hunters, Gon and Killua all go to the Southernpiece Auction House in Yorknew City and are shown part of a hand and arm of the strange specimen. It's noted to be that of an insect of some kind and for research purposes, they manage to get two samples of it for testing. The group then heads to a place south of Yorknew, where the strange specimen part was originally found.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 At the location, Banana uses her dog that was packed inside her backpack, to track the sent of the specimen but to no avail as they believe the recent rainy weather diluted its scent. Pondungo contacts Kite with the results of the specimen, believing that it belongs to a Chimera Ant Queen. In an undisclosed building the Amateur Hunters along with Gon, Killua, and Kite review the information regarding a Chimera Ant Queen's feeding habits and cross-reference it with recent missing people's cases but leads to a dead-end. So they try and trace the most plausible location of it with a computer pinpoint it to the Mitene Union's NGL. The group then heads to the NGL Border Stop, where NGL delegates meet them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 188 Due to the extensive screening process to enter the NGL, Banana is among the Amateur Hunters that have to stay behind.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 189 Sometime afterward at an undisclosed location, Lin and Banana elaborate the Chimera Ants' hierarchy system and behavior personalities to Stick and Spin. She is among Spinner, Podungo, and Monta transporting the original three members of the Extermination Team to the NGL.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc The Amateur Hunters, Kite, and Koala, waves goodbye to Gon after he visits Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 In Stick and Spin's hometown, the Amateur Hunters, Gon, Koala, and Kite, watch a flock of Small-billed Swans fly into the sky.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Banana_Kavaro ru:Банана_Кавао Category:Female characters Category:Amateur Hunters